Close To You
by Shinichi Kudo
Summary: Aoshi, Sanosuke, Kenshin and Soujiro were a new band called Assassins. Now they must encounter with Japan's most popular Divas in turn to be the number one in Japan. But what if they suddenly fall in love with the Divas? AU with lots of OOC
1. Default Chapter

Title: Close to you  
  
Author: Shibo-chan (formerly Dori-chan)  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Pairings: Mainly Aoshi/Misao with Sano/Megumi, Kaoru/Kenshin and maybe other pairings on the side  
  
Status: Work in progress  
  
Summary: Aoshi, Sanosuke, Kenshin and Soujiro were a new band called Assassins. Now they must encounter with Japan's most popular Divas in turn to be the number one in Japan. But what if they suddenly fall in love with the Divas? AU with lots of OOC  
  
Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin belongs to Watsuki Nobuhiro Sensei, Sony, Jump comic and etc. I'm just a little girl with no money. So don't sue me.  
  
-------------  
  
Chapter 01  
  
-------------  
  
Sai ha chijyou takaku nagerareta Rakuen sore ha hiizuru mirai You and I Tooi yume ni musubareru Kono akai kawa wo koete  
  
Kimi no namida subete umi e kaesetara Tsumimo itamisaemo wasurerarerunoka Kodokuna hane ga nukumori kureta itoshii sono kuchibiru Hitotsudake souchikatta mamorubeki hito no tame ni  
  
The dice were thrown. "Paradise" rises from the future. You and I unite in the far away dream, And we'll get across this blood red river.  
  
If I can return all of your tears back to the sea, Will the sins and pain be forgotten too? Warmth was given to a lonely wing By that precious kiss. For the one who had only one promise, And kept it...  
  
Butterfly kiss by Chihiro Yonekura - Groove Adventure Rave  
  
~~19 00 Hrs, 07.12.2003, the Tokyo stadium~~  
  
"Now we will present the greatest band of all, the Assassins singing their most popular song, Tactic!!" The whole stadium roared as they saw the band coming out. The band consisted of Sagara Sanosuke, 23, the vocalist and the guitarist, Seta Soujiro, 20, also the vocalist and the guitarist, Himura Kenshin, 25, the drummer and the last, Shinomori Aoshi, 24, the bass and composer. They are the new band formed earlier this year with the help of the most influential man in Japan's music world, Kashiwazaki Nenji, who were happen to be Aoshi's grandfather.  
  
The crowd roared louder when the music started.  
  
Gira tto shita kimi no me ni Doki tto shita hirusagari  
Shakki tto shita ore no karada marude tamesareteru you ni  
Tsun tto shita kimi to kuuki ni zoku tto shita koigokoro wa  
Zara tto shita suna wo kami sareru ga mama yoru ni naru  
  
Sorosoro jiman no kuchibiru de wain wo nomasete kurenai ka  
Mangetsu no yoru ni musubareta otoko to onna wa eien sa  
  
Hageshiku Lady Ah Give me your love  
Ayashiku Lady I need your love  
Tama ni miseru samishige na me ga  
Uso ka hontou ka wakaranai  
Sunao ni Lady Ah Give me your love  
Kanjite mite Lady I need your love  
Kimi no shigusa ni furimawasarete  
Muchuu no ai wa ore no naka de odoru  
  
Sara tto shita kami wo toki tsuya tto shita hada wo yose  
Kotoba-asobi wo suru you ni kimi wa ore wo moteasobu  
  
Kakehiki wa tsuyoi kimi no naka Ayamachi wa yowai ore no naka  
Suki na dake tanoshimeba ii sa Otoko to onna wa eien sa  
  
Hageshiku Lady Ah Give me your love  
Ayashiku Lady I need your love  
Tama ni miseru yasashii egao ga  
Uso ka hontou ka wakaranai  
Sunao ni Lady Ah Give me your love  
Kanjite mite Lady I need your love  
Kimi no shigusa de ore wo koroshite  
Sono isshun ga nani yori shiawase sa  
  
Yami no naka odoru dakishimete odoru  
Nando demo odoru eien ni odoru  
Eien ni odoru eien ni odoru......  
  
The crowd screamed again as the music fades away. The second song came a while after the end of Tactic. It was also one of their most popular songs, Heart of sword - Yoake Mae.  
  
Hitori de wa, tooi ashita wo  
Yoake no mama de, koesou de  
Butsukatteikya kokeru omoi yo  
Konya mo mata, sure chigai  
  
Sanzan sugite doryoku no ato mo  
Naku naru kekka, only no tsuna watari  
Yaru dake son suru yona, mainichi wa  
Sha ni kamaeteta hou koso, raku ni naru  
  
Atsukute, tsurai jibun wo kakushite, mijikai toki wo ikiteru  
  
Hitori de wa, tooi ashita wo  
Yoake no mama de, koesou de  
Hottokeba, hashiru omoi yo  
Yume mo mata, sure chigai  
  
Kanpeki to chau, jinsen no shuushi  
Purama zero da nanteba honto ka na?  
Shinu made ni tsukaikiru, un no kazu  
Semete, jibun de dashiire wo sasete  
  
Wakacchainai, kimi nara dounidemo, rikutsu wo kaete ii noni  
  
Nando kimi ni, ketsu muzuitemo  
Modottekichau, aijou ni  
Shinjikaneru, utaretsuyosa yo  
Konya mo, soutou nemurenai  
  
Nando nankai, kurikaeshitemo  
Modottekichau, ai dakara  
Butsukatteiku, kesunu omoi wo  
Semeru hou ga, suji chigai  
  
Hitori de wa, tooi ashita wo  
Yoake no mama de koeteyuku  
Aishou yori mo, fukai futari wa  
Sure chigatte kamawanai  
  
"We'll have ten minutes break now. Please wait for our third song, Wind." Sanosuke said through his microphone before walking back into the backstage.  
  
~~17 10, inside the Assassins' resting room~~  
  
"Yo Minna-san!!" Kashiwazaki Nenji or also known as Okina said cheerfully to the band. He was the Assassins' manager who made their band become so popular.  
  
"Yo." Sanosuke replied warily while slumping down on the sofas which are provided in the room.  
  
"Come on, what's wrong?" Okina asked again.  
  
"Nothing." Sanosuke replied again with the same tone.  
  
"He's just tired, I think," Kenshin replied.  
  
"Why is it only me who is the vocalist?! I'm tired of this!!" Sanosuke yelled while slamming his hand on the table which happened to be in front of him.  
  
"Hey, how 'bout me, huh?! I'm the vocalist too!" Soujiro yelled back while standing up trying to punch Sanosuke but was stopped by Kenshin who were an expert on Kenjutsu.  
  
"Maa Maa, Omae-tachi," Kenshin said while holding the fuming Soujiro down.  
  
"Haiii. how could they actually be a band like this.?" Okina muttered under his breath.  
  
"Aoshi," Okina said to catch Aoshi's attention.  
  
"Hmm?" Aoshi said while turning his head towards Okina.  
  
"About the contract with Misao-chan, have you thought about it already?"  
  
"Aaa." Aoshi replied.  
  
"Hei, what contract?" Sanosuke cut in while sitting down on a chair beside Okina.  
  
"It's none of your business, Sano," Okina said back.  
  
"Cheh," Sanosuke said while crossing his arms in front of his chest.  
  
"Anta-tachi, it's time!" a female voice said while knocking on the door.  
  
"Aaa, wait for a second Megumi," Okina said while looking at the door. "Ok you guys, Ganbatte!" Okina said while patting on Sanosuke's back.  
  
"Yes, we will," it was Kenshin who answered.  
  
"Yo, Kitsune-onna, why don't we hang out together after this, huh?" Sanosuke said while leaning on the door frame as he walked out the room.  
  
"Why should I go out with you, tori atama?" Megumi replied while looking at her fingernails uninterested.  
  
"Awww, come on." Sanosuke coaxed. Suddenly a hand appeared from Sanosuke's back and pinched his ear.  
  
"Come on Sano!" Soujiro said while pulling Sanosuke to the stage by his ear.  
  
"Ouch! Ouch! Let go you stupid guy!" Sanosuke said while trying to pull Soujiro's hand off his ear.  
  
~~ 17 20, on the stage of Tokyo stadium~~  
  
The crowd screamed again as they saw the band coming out again.  
  
"We'll now continue our concert with our third song today, Wind," Sanosuke's voice boomed all over the stadium  
  
The screaming subsided a little as the music started.  
  
Cultivate your hunger before you idealize.  
Motivate your anger to make them all realize.  
Climbing the mountain, never coming down.  
Break into the contents, never falling down.  
  
My knee is still shaking, like I was twelve,  
Sneaking out of the classroom, by the back door.  
A man railed at me twice though, but I didn't care.  
Waiting is wasting for people like me.  
  
Don't try to live so wise.  
Don't cry 'cause you're so right.  
Don't dry with fakes or fears,  
'Cause you will hate yourself in the end.  
  
Don't try to live so wise.  
Don't cry 'cause you're so right.  
Don't dry with fakes or fears,  
'Cause you will hate yourself in the end  
  
You say, "Dreams are dreams.  
"I ain't gonna play the fool anymore."  
You say, "'Cause I still got my soul."  
  
Take your time, baby, your blood needs slowing down.  
Breach your soul to reach yourself before you gloom.  
Reflection of fear makes shadows of nothing, shadows of nothing.  
  
You still are blind, if you see a winding road,  
'Cause there's always a straight way to the point you see.  
  
Don't try to live so wise.  
Don't cry 'cause you're so right.  
Don't dry with fakes or fears,  
'Cause you will hate yourself in the end.  
  
Don't try to live so wise.  
Don't cry 'cause you're so right.  
Don't dry with fakes or fears,  
'Cause you will hate yourself in the end...  
  
The music slowly fades away as Sanosuke coughed to catch everyone's attention.  
  
"Good evening everyone, thanks for coming to our first ever concert. It won't be successful without you guys." Sanosuke's voice boomed again. "Now we'll now continue with out forth song, Haruka Kanata!"  
  
The sound of guitar was heard before Sanosuke started to sing.  
  
fumikomuze akuseru kake hiki wa naisa sou dayo  
youru wo nukeru  
nejikomu sa saigo ni sashihiki zero sa sou dayo  
hibi wo kezuru  
  
kokoro wo sotto hiraite gyutto hiki yosetara  
todokuyo kitto tsutau yo motto sa aa  
  
iki isoide shiboritotte  
motsureru ashi dakedo mae yori zutto sou tokue  
  
ubaitotte tsukandatte  
kimi ja nai nara imi was naniosa  
  
dakara motto motto motto haruka kanata  
  
fumikomuze akuseru kake hiki wa naisa sou dayo  
youru wo nukeru  
nejikomu sa saigo ni sashihiki zero sa sou dayo  
hibi wo kezuru  
  
kokoro wo sotto hiraite gyutto hiki yosetara  
todokuyo kitto tsutau yo motto sa aa  
  
iki isoide shiboritotte  
motsureru ashi dakedo mae yori zutto sou tokue  
  
ubaitotte tsukandatte  
kimi ja nai nara imi was naniosa  
  
dakara haruka kanata  
  
itsuwaru ko do ni nareta kimi no sekai wo  
murizubusu no sa shiroku shirou  
  
The crowd started screaming again and some of them were trying to climb up on the stage. Gladly there were bodyguards guarding the stage from being intruded. The fifth song came right after the end of Haruka kanata. It was one of their newest song, Rocks.  
  
Come on!  
  
owareru youni isoi de iru  
kawai ta mune ga kari tateru no sa  
hito kiwa tsuyoku kagayaku hoshi wa  
ima mo tooku ni aru  
ushinatte yuku motome nagara  
ubawa rete yuku atae nagara  
dare no tame de naku dare no mono de naku  
ore tachi no ima ga  
  
omoi kasane yume o kasane hibi o kasane  
ase ni mamire namida korae chi o tagi rase  
  
tatakau koto mo aishi au koto mo  
haruka hikari no On the way  
ura kitte kita shin ji nagara  
kitsuke te kita inori nagara  
dare no koto de naku dare no sei de naku  
ore tachi no ima wo  
itami hodoki kokoro hodoki kage o hodoki  
iki o tsunete hashiri nukero yami o saite  
kana shimu koto mo yume o miru koto mo  
owari wa shinai On the way  
  
omoi kasane yume o kasane hibi o kasane  
ase ni mamire namida korae chi o tagi rase  
I wanna ROCKS mune ni ROCKS  
  
The song ended with more applause and screaming from the crowd. The band had another ten minutes break to change their clothes.  
  
~~17 40, on the stage of Tokyo stadium~~  
  
The band came out with a new outfit. Their clothes now were all black except for Sanosuke and Kenshin who had a white t-shirts instead of black.  
  
"We will continue our concert with our first ever made song, One ~ Kono Yo ga Hatete mo Hanarenai," Soujiro said through his microphone. More screaming follow after Soujiro finished.  
  
The music started right after Soujiro finished.  
  
kaze ni nare kazoekirenu Distress  
ore ga dakitomeru omae no Loneliness  
ore-tachi wa tsugai no kaze Oneness  
kono yo ga hatete mo hanarenai  
  
sabita kioku no soto de  
omae ga yonda ki ga suru yo  
maru de saibou made ga motomeau you ni  
  
sabishisa wo nuida futatsu no tamashii  
dakiatte hitotsu ni tokeau toki  
kodoku kara ai ga umareru  
  
hi wo tsukero tachihadakaru Distress  
moyashi tsuku shitai kinou no Darkness  
ore-tachi no kokoro wa sou Endless  
REAL na kiseki ga koko ni aru  
  
moshimo hanareta naraba  
nukegaru dake ni naru darou  
hane wo zenbu mogareta hakuchou no you ni  
  
kanashimi mo mukidashi de misete ii  
kuchibiru de itami mo iyashite yaru  
sono mune ni bara ga saku made  
  
kaze ni nare kazoekirenu Distress  
ore ga dakitomeru omae no Loneliness  
ore-tachi wa tsugai no kaze Oneness  
kono yo ga hatete mo hanarenai  
  
sabishisa to tomo ni umareta tamashii  
meguriai hitotsu ni tokeau toki  
eien ga nagare hajimeru  
  
hi wo tsukero tachihadakaru Distress  
moyashi tsuku shitai kinou no Darkness  
ore-tachi no kokoro wa sou Endless  
REAL na kiseki ga koko ni aru  
  
kaze ni nare kazoekirenu Distress  
ore ga dakitomeru omae no Loneliness  
ore-tachi wa tsugai no kaze Oneness  
kono yo ga hatete mo hanarenai  
  
The 7th song came right after the end of One ~ Kono Yo ga Hatete mo Hanarenai. It was also one of their newest songs, Cross my heart.  
  
namida sae mo denai kanashimi ga kono yo ni aru  
fukaku hateshinai yami ni kakomarete-iru you na  
  
ikidomari no gake de zetsubou wo sukutta no wa  
sou sa ore wo yobu omae itooshii sono koe sa  
  
mekuru meku hikari ga kakenukeru  
yubisaki ni karada ni tamashii ni  
mezame-yuku yoake ni futari tsutsumare  
tada chikau no sa  
Just I wanna be with you forever aishite'ru  
unmei wa futari wo tamasu kedo  
kono mune ni te wo ate juuji wo kiru sa  
hanarenai Cross my heart  
  
kono inochi wo kakete mamoritai ai ni deai  
yatto samishisa ni mamire ikite kita wake wo shiru  
  
inoru mitai ni sotto idakiatte  
omae no naka ni nokosou ai wo  
  
tomedonaku itoshisa fuki ageru  
manazashi ni suhada ni nukumori ni  
nagareyuku jikan ga tomareba ii to  
tada sasayaite  
Just I wanna be with you forever kanjite'ru  
konna ni mo dareka wo taisetsu ni  
omoetara shindemo kui wa nai darou  
hanasanai Cross my heart  
  
hitotsu ni narou futatsu no juujika ga  
kasanaru you ni futari no subete  
  
mekuru meku hikari ga kakenukeru  
yubisaki ni karada ni tamashii ni  
mezame-yuku yoake ni futari tsutsumare  
tada chikau no sa  
Just I wanna be with you forever aishite'ru  
unmei wa futari wo tamasu kedo  
kono mune ni te wo ate juuji wo kiru sa  
hanarenai Cross my heart  
  
"This will be our last song for this concert. It is our newest song which we had been planning since last three month, 1/3 junjou no kanjou which will be sang by our drummer, Himura Kenshin!" Sanosuke said through his microphone before passing his guitar to Kenshin.  
  
"Ganbatte. and don't destroy my guitar," Sanosuke said while patting Kenshin's shoulder and walked straight to the drum set replacing Kenshin's place as a drummer.  
  
"I won't." Kenshin replied while settling the guitar's straps on his left shoulder. "Here goes nothing." Kenshin mumbled to himself before singing the song. The music started with the sounds of guitar from Kenshin.  
  
kowareru hodo aishitemo sanbun no ichi mo tsutawaranai  
junjou na kanjou wa karamawari I love you sae ienaideiru my heart  
  
nagaku nemureani yoru ga kimi e to omoi  
sore wa koi na n desu to sasayaku yo  
tomedonaku katari nakeru yureru todou wa  
binetsu majiri no tameiki e to kawaru  
  
give me smile and shine days kimi no smile de  
itetsuku yoru samusa no mo good koraerareru  
  
kowareru hodo aishitemo san bun no ichi mo tsutawaranai  
junjou na kanjou wa karamawari i love you sae ienaideiru my heart  
  
mannatsu no ame no you ni kawaita suhada uruosu kimi no egao ga mabushikute  
  
Give me a smile and shiny days, kyuu ni sumasanaide  
donna ni konnan de nankan na kabe mo koeru kara  
  
dore dake kimi wo aishitara kono omoi todoku no darou  
mitsumerareru to ienai kotoba ga chuu ni mau  
hanarereba hanareru hodo itoshii hito da to kizuku  
motomereba motomeru hodo ni setsunai kyori wo kanjiteru my heart  
  
Give me smile and shine days  
Give me smile and nice days  
Moshi mo kono ude de dakishime-aeta nara  
Dore dake kimi wo aishitara kono omoi todoku no darou  
Yume no naka de wa tashikani ieta hazu na noni  
kowareru hodo aishetemo san bun no ichi mo tsutawaranai  
junjou na kanjou wa karamawari I love you sae ienaideiru My Heart  
  
"This will be the end of our concert today, hope you enjoy yourself. Please come to the back of this stadium an hour later for our autograph, thank you," Kenshin said with politeness before walking back behind the stage.  
  
~~17 52, in the Assassins' resting room~~  
  
"Good job Kenshin!! Did you see how the crowd reacted when you sing?! I'm pretty sure it will get great response from your fans. I had already say; all of you are great singer," Okina said while patting Kenshin's back as he came in.  
  
"Wait a minute, how do you know all of us are great singer? Everyone had heard three of us singing but we haven't actually heard Aoshi sang before," Soujiro asked Okina while gesturing Sanosuke and Kenshin with his hand.  
  
"Well actually Aoshi could sing but he is just too shy to, right Aoshi?" Okina answered while nudging Aoshi with his elbow. Aoshi only shrugged in return.  
  
"He will only sing to his loved ones but. Haiiii." Okina said while sighing loudly with the other three following his suit.  
  
"Aoshi, you should really find someone to be with you, you know?" Kenshin said while patting to his friend on the shoulder.  
  
"You should say that to yourself, Himura," Aoshi said while shrugging off Kenshin's hand before walking out the door.  
  
"He wasn't like this before. not before they died." Okina said while looking at the door which Aoshi just exited.  
  
~~18 50, behind Tokyo stadium~~  
  
The back of the stadium were already full before the band came out. There were a group of teenagers holding up a banner saying 'The Assassins Rulezzz!!' There were also peoples yelling 'Assassins!' over and over again as the band appeared from the back door of the stadium.  
  
The band sat down on their own place before signing their autograph. Sanosuke sat on the first seat followed by Soujiro, Kenshin and lastly Aoshi. The crowd started running to the band but being stopped by the guards before they reach them.  
  
"One by one!!" one of the guards yelled while letting a teenager through.  
  
"What's your name, pretty lady?" Sanosuke asked the teenager while signing his name on the teen's notepad.  
  
The teenager blushed at Sanosuke's compliment and answered his question shyly, "Sayo desu."  
  
"Oh, the same name as my first girlfriend," Sanosuke said smilingly while passing the notepad to Soujiro. Sayo blushed as she saw Sanosuke smiled at her. "S-sooka." she answered.  
  
"Yeah right." Soujiro muttered while passing the notepad to Kenshin.  
  
"What did you say Sou?" Sanosuke said while cupping his ear and leaned closer to Soujiro.  
  
"Go away you flirter," Soujiro said while pushing Sanosuke back causing Sanosuke almost falling.  
  
"Who did you say is the flirter?" Sanosuke said accusingly while glaring at Soujiro and at the same time balancing himself.  
  
"You and would you just take the bloody damn book and sign Sano!" Soujiro said while tapping his finger on the table.  
  
"Wait till I tell Itachi about the girl you dated last night," Sanosuke said while scribbling down his signature then giving them to Soujiro.  
  
"Don't you even dare to tell her about it and Shura is just my friend," Soujiro said while taking the book roughly from Sanosuke and scribbled down his own signature on the book then passing it to Kenshin.  
  
"Oh yeah, really?" Sanosuke said mockingly at Soujiro while taking the autograph book from another person and received a glare back.  
  
"Yare yare ne." Kenshin said as a sweatdrop formed itself behind his head.  
  
-----------------  
  
TBC. (Maybe)  
  
-----------------  
  
Konnichiwa, Minna-san! This is a new fic I wrote while listening to Haruka Kanata. I know I should be writing Misunderstanding but you know, writer's block. So I decided to write a new fic while finding inspiration for Misunderstanding. But I was thinking to stop writing it. *sigh*  
  
This is an attempt fic so please review to tell me weather I should continue it or not.  
  
This is the translation for some Japanese word I use in the story.  
  
Yo Minna-san!! - Hi Everyone!! Kenjutsu - Swordsmanship Maa maa, Omae-tachi - Calm down, you guys Anta-tachi - Female version of you guys Ganbatte - Work hard or Good luck Kitsune-onna - Fox lady; Sano's nickname for Megumi Tori-atama - Chicken head or Rooster head Sayo desu - It's Sayo Sooka - I see (or something like that) Itachi - Weasel; Sano's nickname for Misao Yare yare ne - Oh boy  
  
This is the list of songs I used for the fic. All the songs belong to their specific owner. I'm only using it for my fic so don't sue me.  
  
1st. Tactics - Rurouni Kenshin 2nd. Heart of sword-Yoake mae (Heart of sword-before dawn) - Rurouni Kenshin 3rd. Wind - Naruto 4th. Haruka kanata (Far-off distance) - Naruto 5th. Rocks - Naruto 6th. One ~ Kono Yo ga Hatete mo Hanarenai (One ~ Even if This World Comes to an End, I Won't Leave You) - Ayashi no Ceres 7th. Cross my heart - Ayashi no Ceres 8th. 1/3 junjou no kanjou (1/3 of my true feeling) - Rurouni Kenshin 


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Close to you

Author: Shibo-chan (formerly Dori-chan) and Shinichi 

Rating: PG-13

Pairings: Soujiro/Misao, Aoshi/Misao, Sano/Megumi, Kaoru/Kenshin and maybe other pairings on the side

Status: Work in progress

Summary: Aoshi, Sanosuke, Kenshin and Soujiro were a new band called Assassins. Now they must encounter with Japan's most popular Divas in turn to be the number one in Japan. But what if they suddenly fall in love with the Divas? AU with lots of OOC

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin belongs to Watsuki Nobuhiro Sensei, Sony, Jump comic and etc. I'm just a little girl with no money. So don't sue me.

-------------

Chapter 02 

-------------
    
    ~~23 10 hrs, 08.12.2003, Tokyo International Airport~~
    
    "(English) What do you mean by that?!!" A petite teenager in black said through her 6018 Nokia cell phone.
    
    *(English) Just remember to come to the studio tomorrow, Bye* *click* A cheerful voice said through the line.
    
    "(English) (Japanese at the 'JIYAAA' part) What?! Wait a second! JIIYAAA!!" the teen yelled as her managers hanged his phone.
    
    "(English) Bloody damn perverted old man! If you're not my manager, you would be dead by now! (More curses) @#%#%$#$@%," The teen said while putting her cell phone away.
    
    "(Japanese) Misao-chan… Calm down," Another teenager with scarf concealing her face and ponytail said while patting the fuming girls' back.
    
    "(English) How could you actually stand this person!!" Makimachi Misao or also known as Jade Kennedy in America said while rising up her fist.
    
    "(Japanese) Misao-chan!! Be quite a little or else everyone in the airport will recognize us," Kamiya Kaoru said angrily at her best friend.
    
    "Wakkatawayo," Misao said while pouting and crossing her arms in front of her chest. "Mou, where the hell is Sanosuke? He said he will come and pick us up, you know I'm not in a mood of waiting," Misao said while turning around to find Sanosuke. Misao and Sanosuke have known each other in a social gathering in Osaka three years ago. That time Sanosuke was still working Solo. And it was also him who introduced Misao to Soujiro who is now her boyfriend. 
    
    "Why don't you just tell Soujiro-kun to come to pick us up? He's your boyfriend right?" Kaoru said while taking her luggage from the luggage retrieving area.
    
    Misao blushes a little before answering Kaoru with a shy voice, "I wanted to surprise him."
    
    "Oh! No wonder!" Kaoru said while snapping her fingers.
    
    "Ah let's go to the shop over there. I want to buy something," Misao said while pulling her luggage to a boutique before Kaoru even have a chance to tease her.
    
    "Matte, Misao-chan," Kaoru said as she grabbed her bags and began running after Misao. 
    
    At the same time Sanosuke arrived at the airport. He quickly parked his Silver Mustang and rushed inside.
    
    'Shimatta! Shimatta! I'm sure Itachi will be really angry with me. I'm doomed, I'm Doomed!' Sanosuke thought while running to the Reception Desk.
    
    "Ano, where's the luggage retrieving area?" Sanosuke asked rather impatiently at the woman working at the Reception Desk. 
    
    "AHHHHHHHH!!!! SAGARA SANOSUKE!!!!" The woman working at the Reception Desk screamed as she saw Sanosuke in front of her. Sanosuke winched while trying to cover his ear. Almost everyone in the in the room turned around as they heard the woman screamed.
    
    "Nanda?! Sagara Sanosuke from the Assassins?! AHHH!! I forgot to bring my Autograph book!!" A woman said while searching her purse for her book. A lot other who were carrying their cameras and some of them with books rushed towards Sanosuke who was still a bit deaf because of the woman's screaming. But fortunately he was able to run before the crowd reached him.
    
    ~~23 15, somewhere inside the boutique Misao and Kaoru entered~~
    
    "Wow, who could actually scream that loud? Even the nearest town could hear it," Misao said to Kaoru who was busy finding clothes on the hanger.
    
    "Hey Misao-chan, How 'bout this? I'm sure it fits you," Kaoru said while showing Misao a jean skirt with a rose stitching on the left end side of it.
    
    "Kaoru, did you heard what I said just now?" Misao asked Kaoru who is still finding clothes on the hanger and only having a shake of Kaoru's head in return.
    
    "You're hopeless, Kaoru," Misao said while shaking her head. "I'm going outside, Kaoru. Maybe Sanosuke had already arrived," Misao said while walking out the shop. Kaoru only waved her hand in return.
    
    ~~23 17, outside the boutique~~
    
    Misao was walking in front of the escalator when a person suddenly bumped her. Both of them fell down with a loud 'thud' on the polished floor. Both of them were rubbing their hurt body parts.
    
    "What the hell are you doing?! Can't you see that I'm in front of you?! Sano!! What are you doing running up the escalator? You almost—" Misao was yelling at the person who surprisingly was Sanosuke before being forced to stop by him.
    
    "It's not time to be mad at me, it's time to RUUNNNN!!" Sanosuke said while trying badly to stand up again before running away from the screaming crowd.
    
    "WAHHHHH!! IT'S MAKIMACHI MISAO!!" A woman said while pointing at Misao who was still sitting on the floor.
    
    "HAH?!! HONTO?!" Another person said while looking at the place where the woman pointed just now.
    
    "Oh no…" Misao managed to say out before running after Sanosuke. The crowd who actually was chasing after Sanosuke just now were now also chasing after Misao.
    
    "IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT SANO!!!" Misao screamed after Sanosuke. Kaoru's half concealed face suddenly poked out the boutique and looked at the running Misao and Sanosuke.
    
    "Oh My God, I got to save them!" Kaoru said while running after Misao and Sanosuke.
    
    ~~23 52, inside a toilet with a 'Cleaning Now' sign on the door~~
    
    "Thank god we found a place to hide," Kaoru said while panting hard.
    
    "Yeah…" Misao replied while slumping down on the clean polished floor.
    
    "We can't really hide here very long, you know," Sanosuke said while slumping down next to Misao.
    
    "It's your entire fault!" Both Misao and Kaoru said while knocking Sanosuke on the head.
    
    "Iteeeee…" Sanosuke said while holding his bruised head.
    
    "We better get out of here before they actually found us here, hey Sanosuke where's you car?" Kaoru said while sitting down on the floor.
    
    "Outside the main entrance," Sanosuke said while standing up.
    
    "Hey Sano, where are you going?" Misao asked Sanosuke as he walked to the door.
    
    "To my car of course," Sanosuke while opening the door.
    
    "Baka!" Both the girls knocked his head again before pulling him in again.
    
    "You cannot just walk out like that, you baka!" Kaoru said while pulling his left ear.
    
    "Ouch! Ouch! Let go of my ear first Jou-chan," Sanosuke said while trying to make Kaoru let go of his ear. 
    
    "Everyone would know that we are here if you just walk out like that," this time it was Misao who said it.
    
    "Then how the hell are we going to get out from here?" Sanosuke said while rubbing his ear and his head.
    
    "I know! Maybe we should call Jiiya to save us!" Misao said while hitting her fist on her palm.  
    
    "Demo, Misao-chan, I thought he was in Hokkaido right now which is very far from here," Kaoru reasoned.
    
    "Sooyo, Haiii…" Misao sighed.
    
    "Hey, how 'bout calling your 'Sweetheart', Kaoru?" Misao said again while grinning.
    
    "What?! I don't have any sweetheart!!" Kaoru said 
    
    "Who is her 'Sweetheart'?" Sanosuke asked the giggling Misao. 
    
    "You know, the dr—" Misao's mouth was abruptly covered by Kaoru before she even finished her words.
    
    "Misao-chan!! You said you will keep it as a secret… if not I am going to tell Soujiro about your secret…" Kaoru threatened Misao. 
    
    "Ok Ok... I won't tell… cross my heart, honest." Misao said when Kaoru glared at her. 
    
    "Let's call Kenshin! He might help us to get out of this damn trouble." Sano exclaimed while bringing out his Siemen C100 mobile phone to call Kenshin. Kaoru blushed when Sano mentioned the name Kenshin and this did not escape the watchful eye of Sano. "Oh I know!! You like Kenshin. Wait till I tell him that Kamiya Kaoru likes him. Ahaha-"
    
    "You dare tell him… and I will tell Megumi about your little crush on her… Misao told me all about it!" Kaoru said in triumph when she saw Sano face deepened into a darker shade of red. 
    
    "You traitor, you are dead, Misao Makimachi!!" Sano hollered at the innocently looking Misao. 
    
    "I didn't tell her… Kaoru… I never told you that did I?" Misao said to Sano then to Kaoru. 
    
    "You never exactly 'told' me… I just happen to heard it while you were sleep talking." Kaoru said sheepishly. 
    
    "I sleep talk?? How could it be??" Misao exclaimed as in disbelief. 
    
    "Oh yeah sometimes you snore too." Sano added in. 
    
    "Ahhh how could it be?? I don't sleep talk nor do I snore… right?" 
    
    Both Sano and Kaoru shrugged because they both know that Misao won't believe it. "Hey what is Kenshin phone number again? I never seem to be able to remember it. Hey Jou-chan… you should know, you like him."
    
    Kaoru blushed and said in a very little voice "It is ********" 
    
    "Ahh thanks…" 
    
    *Moshi moshi!*
    
    "Hey Kenshin… this is Sano."  
    
      
    
    
    
    *Oh hello Sano. How are you?* 
    
    "Hey I need your help, we are currently stuck in a toilet and a female toilet too… and we want you to help us to get away from the mad fans."
    
    *Umm who are we?*
    
    "We are Kaoru, Misao and yours truly." 
    
    *Oh ok, where are you?* 
    
    "We are in Tokyo International Airport, in the arrival gate 10 -if I am not mistaken-'s female toilet."
    
    *Ok I will be right there… say hi to Kaoru-dono…* He said and then after a moment of thought… he quickly add *… and Misao-dono too.* 
    
    "No prob!"
    
    *Goodbye.*  
    
      
    
    
    
    "Hey Jou-chan, your pretty boy seem to have a crush on ya too! Way to go girl!" Sano said while giving Kaoru a big strong pat on the back. Kaoru blushed even harder. 
    
    "Hey… Sano don't do that!" Misao said in defense for Kaoru. And of course Sano didn't pay attention to Misao and keep teasing Kaoru while Kaoru's face become redder and until it is not even possible for her to blush even more. Then there is a knock. 
    
    "Ano?? Is this the one de gozaru yo?" A voice said out, not mistakenly Kenshin's.
    
    "Thank God," Misao said while opening the door and went out followed by Sano then the very red face Kaoru. "Love you Himura!!" Misao said while hugging Kenshin with her infamous bear hug she learned from Okina. 
    
    "Ano, Misao-dono—," Kenshin managed to said out before Misao crack his bones.
    
    "Gomene," Misao quickly released Kenshin from her bear hug and watched Kaoru's reaction. 
    
    _Gotcha!! Kaoru is Angry!! Kaoru is angry!!_ Misao sang in her head as she saw Kaoru's darkened face.
    
    "Kaoru-dono, are you alright?" Kenshin asked as soon as he saw her dark face. 
    
    "Nothing I am fine… how are you Kenshin-san?" Kaoru face changed as she heard Kenshin's question. 
    
    Then out of the blue a loud voice of Sano broke out not mistakenly laughter… "Man! You two are of the same side of a coin… you two should get together!" 
    
    "Come on Sano!" Misao grabbed Sano's collar and pulled him out of the toilet. 
    
    Both Kenshin and Kaoru were blushing at the statement Sano made. "Umm let's go Kaoru-dono." Kenshin said and then he grabbed Kaoru's hand. 
    
    "Don't call me Kaoru-dono, call me Kaoru." She said blushing and also in shock when Kenshin grabbed her hand, but she made no attempt to pull away… so together they walked out of the toilet hand in hand. 
    
    "Kaoru… then you should call me Kenshin."
    
    "Kenshin." Kaoru smiled. Kenshin too smile… _man I am in luck!_
    
    "I win Kaoru! You looked very angry just now," Misao whispered at Kaoru while they are walking out the door.
    
    "Misao!!"
    
    ~~Outside the airport at Sano's car and Kenshin's car~~
    
    "Umm Sano?" Kenshin asked. 
    
    "Yea?"
    
    "Why did you need me to come?"
    
    "Oh that... I just want you to check out whether is there anymore crazy fan and also to match make you and Jou-chan together…" Sano said shrugging. "So… you need to thank me!!!" Sano said while poking at Kenshin's head.
    
    "Thank you very much…" Kenshin said in a very small voice and blushing too. 
    
    "Hey!! Can we go now??" Misao shouted apparently sick of waiting. Jet-lag is catching on her and all she wants is to go back to her house and sleep. 
    
    "Alright!! Kenshin you drive Kaoru and I will drive Itachi Musume back to the apartment." Sano said to Kenshin with a wink.
    
    "Don't call me Itachi," Misao said after Kaoru and Kenshin entered Kenshin's red Porsche and knocked Sanosuke's head for the fifth time that day.
    
    ~~00 58, The Assassin's Secret Hideout~~
    
    Sanosuke decided to let Misao stay over in the apartment where the band hides when their fans came to their real apartment. It was much more closer than Misao's bungalow which is situated in Yokohama. 
    
    "Itachi! Wake up Itachi! We are here! Come on, Sleeping Beauty! Get on your feet!!" Sanosuke tried to wake Misao up as she fell asleep during the trip. 
    
    "Let me sleep, Kaoru…" Misao said sleepily. 
    
    "I'm not Kaoru, Ok? Now wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" Sanosuke said while shaking Misao by her shoulder.
    
    "Just give me another five minutes," begged Misao. 
    
    "NO!"
    
    "Alright! Alright! I am awake." Misao forced her eyes open and kicked open the already opened door. Slowly she got out of the car and walked with the help of Sano.  
    
    "This is not my house!! Where the hell are we?!" Misao shrieked as she saw the apartment.
    
    "This is of course not your haunted house. This is mine," Sanosuke said while fumbling his pocket for the house key.
    
    "It's not yours, Sagara," A voice suddenly said out from behind Misao.
    
    "AHHH!!!" Misao jumped away as she heard the cold voice behind her and accidentally stepped on a big stone while she was running away from the source of the voice. Her feet slipped under her and she fell directly into a puddle of mud which was left after the heavy rain in the evening.
    
    Sanosuke was trying to hide his laughter but failed abruptly. 
    
    "SANO!!! AH!! YOU RUINED MY CLOTHES!!" Misao abruptly screamed at a figure half hidden by the shadow.
    
    "Gomen," The figure moved forward towards Misao.
    
    "Yo, Shinomori!" Sanosuke said while waving his hands at the figure.
    
    "You again!! I'm so going to kill you," Misao latched at the still calm Shinomori Aoshi but immediately stopped by Sanosuke.
    
    "You guys know each other?" Sanosuke asked puzzled.
    
    "Of course we know each other! Jiiya is putting both of us to work together in a project," Misao said while pointing at Aoshi.
    
    "Project? You two? Together? No way!" Sanosuke said disbelieving. "But then why do you hate him so much?" Sanosuke asked at the fuming Misao.
    
    "I hate him because he is had been scaring ever since we met each other and I just hate him," Misao said then humped.
    
    Both the guys sweatdroped as they heard Misao's answer. "Why are you here?" Sanosuke asked the silent Aoshi.
    
    "I got to go to the studio tomorrow," Aoshi answered while walking to the door and opened it with his key.
    
    "Oh," Sanosuke said while helping Misao to get out of the mud. "You really look good like this, Itachi!" Sanosuke pointed out but only being knocked on the head again in return.

-----------------
    
    TBC

-----------------
    
    Thank god it finished. Sorry if I confused you guys about Misao's English name. Well it will eventually be explained in later chapters.
    
    Jouko-chan- thank you for your review, well Soujiro was being so mean because he hates Sanosuke but he won't be that mean to other peoples! 
    
    RSMB- sorry to make you confused, I forgot to write Sou/Mi in the last chapter and here are the girls!! 
    
    Kimiko5- Thanks a lot
    
    nikki- Here you go!!
    
    PEACH- Well the pairing is shown on the top. And the pairing will be out slowly in the later chapters 
    
    Thanks for the peoples who reviewed the first chapter but I was a bit disappointed that I only have 5 reviews for it.
    
    This is the translation for this chapter
    
    Jiiya – This is what Misao call Okina. I think it means darn old man.
    
    Wakkatawayo – I know I know or Ok Ok
    
    Mou – a mild curse, or an expression of frustration or anger; drat, rats. Meant for woman  
    
    matte – wait or wait a second
    
    Shimatta – damn it!!
    
    Nanda – what
    
    Honto – really
    
    Itee – ouch
    
    Baka – stupid
    
    Jou-chan – little missy; Sanosuke's nickname for kaoru 
    
    Sooyo – it's true
    
    Moshi moshi – Hello; used in telephone conversation
    
    De gozaru – "to be" very polite form; used by Kenshin
    
    -dono – a rather polite suffix and older version of -san; used chiefly by Kenshin
    
    Gomene – sorry
    
    Gomen – same as Gomene
    
    More surprises in next chapter!! 
    
    Please review!!
    
    Ja ne 
    
    Shibo-chan
    
    And also Shinichi


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Close to you

Author: Shibo-chan (formerly Dori-chan) (and Shinichi – Sometimes only. Only the eechi part) 

Rating: PG-13 (rated for some foul language)

Pairings: Soujiro/Misao, Aoshi/Misao, Sano/Megumi, Kaoru/Kenshin and maybe other pairings on the side

Status: Work in progress

Summary: Aoshi, Sanosuke, Kenshin and Soujiro were a new band called Assassins. Now they must encounter with Japan's most popular Divas in turn to be the number one in Japan. But what if they suddenly fall in love with the Divas? AU with lots of OOC

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin© belongs to Watsuki Nobuhiro Sensei, Sony Entertainments, Jump comic etc. I'm just a little girl with no money. So don't sue me.

Note: words in _Italic_ means individuals' thought

-------------

Chapter 03

-------------
    
     ~~01 25, 18.12.2003, Assassins' Apartment's living room~~
    
    "Oi, Shinomori! When are you going back to Kanagawa?" Sanosuke asked as he saw Aoshi walked to the front door.
    
    "Maybe the next weekend," Aoshi said while wearing his boots.
    
    "Oh… where are you going?" Sanosuke asked again.
    
    "My bag," Aoshi said while he walked out the pavement to the garage.
    
    "Oh," Sanosuke said again. Sanosuke was about to drink his wine when Misao shouted.   
    
    "Sano!! Could you please take my bags from the car?! I'm sort of naked here!!" Misao shouted from the bathroom.
    
    "What do you think I am?! You personal assistant?!" Sano yelled back.
    
    "Please?!!" Misao shouted again.
    
    "This is the last time I'm helping you!!" Sanosuke yelled while standing up from his chair. He then put down his glass and walked out the door and straight to the garage.
    
    "Thanks!!" Misao's shouts faded as he walked away.
    
    ~~01 28, in the garage~~
    
     "Oi, Shinomori," Sanosuke said as he saw Aoshi closing his black Lamborghini's bonnet with his Adidas bag hanging on his left shoulder. 
    
    "What are you doing here?" Aoshi asked as he walked pass Sanosuke.
    
    "Itachi wants her bag," Sanosuke replied shortly while opening his Mustang's bonnet and brought Misao's bag out.
    
    "Aaa," Aoshi said while turning to walk back into the house when Misao's screaming was heard telling Sanosuke that she want her bag.
    
    "Ok Ok I'm coming!!" Sanosuke yelled back while grumbling.
    
    ~~01 30, inside the house~~
    
    "Hora," Sanosuke gave Misao her bag through a small gap of the door Misao opened.
    
    "Arigato Sano," Misao said while closing the door. Then there were some sound of shuffling clothes showing that Misao was dressing. 
    
    "Itachi you could use Sou's room, you know where's his room is right?" Sanosuke asked.
    
    "Emm! Heki heki," Misao replied from the other side.
    
    "Yeah like I would be worry about you," Sanosuke muttered under his breath. 
    
    "What did you say, Sano? I can't hear you!" Misao said as she heard Sanosuke's muttering.
    
    "Nothing," Sanosuke said while walking away to his room. 
    
    "But I swear I heard you saying something… Sano?" Misao said as she opened the door to see that Sanosuke already left.
    
    Misao decided that she would have a cup of milk before going to bed. Then she walked to the kitchen.
    
    "Don't you even dare to scare me again!?" Misao said while turning around when she felt someone behind her but didn't saw anyone. So she started walking again.
    
    "Do you study martial art?" a voice suddenly asked behind her. Misao jumped as she heard the voice behind her. She quickly turned around to face the man.
    
    "What the hell are you doing scaring me like that, Shinomori Aoshi?" Misao yelled at the person who was none other than Shinomori Aoshi.
    
    "For fun," Aoshi replied while smirking. Aoshi thought that Misao didn't hear the question so he decided to drop it.
    
    "God damn you," Misao said while glaring at him. She then turned around and walked to the kitchen followed by Aoshi. Then Misao felt Aoshi was following her very closely
    
    so she abruptly stopped. Aoshi had stopped in time before he slammed onto her. "Would you just stop following me so close?!" Misao said while turning around.

"It's because you're walking like a tortoise," Aoshi replied calmly.

"Grrr… I hope I could just strangle you here and now and cut you into pieces and throw it into the ocean for the sharks to eat," Misao said voicing her thought out while holding her anger at the calm person. 

"If you could," Aoshi said out. She glared at him for the last time before turning around again and resumed her walking to the kitchen. Aoshi couldn't do anything but staring at her retreating back while smirking. He then started walking again when he saw Misao entered the kitchen.

~~01 35, in the kitchen~~

"That bloody damn Shinomori, if he's not my partner I would had use my kunai to kill him. No, I should use Himura's Sakabatou; it should cut him down easily. Now where is that bloody damn carton of milk?" Misao muttered while searching the refrigerator for milk.

"It's not inside there," Aoshi said as he had been there looking at her for the last five minutes from the doorframe. Misao jumped again and turned to look at Aoshi.

"Would you just stop scaring me like that?!" Misao said while standing on her full height. This time she was thinking just to bite his head off.

"But I had been standing there for the last five minutes. You should have sense me from the beginning or you were just busy insulting me," Aoshi said while smirking.

"Grrr…" Misao said while fisting her palm. A vein was popping on her forehead.

"If you looking for the milk it's inside the third top cabinet to the left," Aoshi said as he returned to the cold, calm façade.

Misao raised an eyebrow at him before walking to the cabinet he said just now. Her anger at the person was now gone but it is replaced by suspicion because he could just make fun of her because she couldn't even find the milk. Then she slowly walked to the cabinet and opened it. Inside it, she saw three cartons full of milk. "Why didn't you guys put it in the refrigerator, it will be sour by now," Misao said while taking out all three cartons of milk and transferred it into the refrigerator. She then stuffed two cartons into the refrigerator while looking at the expire date of the milk on the other carton.

"It's new and we got no place to put it inside the fridge," Aoshi replied as he walked to the cabinet next to where Misao took the milk from and took a packet of instant noodle from it.

"You eat those unhealthy things?! Let me cook for you," Misao said while taking the packet from Aoshi's hand and put it back into the cabinet. Then she wore the apron she found behind the door and started looking for ingredients she could use. She then took all the ingredients to the stove, started to cut vegetables, and cooked it. Aoshi watch with amazement how this 17 years old girl cooked for him and as well for herself. He himself could only cook instant noodle. But he would never admit that. (Like he would say out his own weakness ^__^) 

A few minutes later she took two bowl of ramen and chopsticks to the table and put a bowl down with a pair of chopsticks in front of Aoshi before sitting down to eat her own bowl of ramen.

"Itadakimasu!" Misao said before slurping down her ramen. Aoshi then took up his own pair of chopstick and start eating his own ramen. After swallowing a mouthful of ramen, he put his chopstick down.

"It's not delicious?" Misao asked curiosity. She was worrying that her cooking had gone bad over the two-week holiday in America she and Kaoru had with Misao's mother. She didn't had any chances to cook because her mother said that she will manage the kitchen herself.

"No, it's delicious," Aoshi answered flatly. She only sighed in return.

"Then?" Misao asked again. This time thinking that he couldn't eat hot things. 

"Nothing," Aoshi said while taking his chopsticks and started eating again.

_Man, you're strange Misao thought in her mind while continue eating her ramen again. _

"You're always like that?" Aoshi asked Misao while looking up from his bowl.

"Hmm? What do you mean by that?" Misao asked while biting on her chopstick.

"I mean being that nice to people you don't know," Aoshi explained while looking into her emerald eyes.

"Huh? Can't we be like that? If we are nice to other people, people will be nice to us," Misao confessed. 

"You are strange," Aoshi said while playing with the soup.

"You're the one who is strange!" Misao said back playfully.

"Hmm," Aoshi said while smirking.  

"So you know martial arts?" Aoshi asked the question again.

"Yeah, why are you asking me that?" Misao said before slurping another mouthful of ramen. 

"Nothing, just curios," Aoshi said before starting to eat his ramen again.

"And I presume that you also know martial art?" Misao asked while smiling.

"How did you know?" Aoshi asked.

"Well, you always hide your Qi whenever you saw me, and I think you do it because you wanted to scare me?" Misao said while glaring at him. Aoshi only smirked in return. 

"Great job at detecting that," Aoshi said, still smirking. 

"Of course," Misao said before she slurped up all the soup left inside the bowl.

"Well I think you could clean your own bowl, right?" Misao said while standing up from her chair and carried her empty bowl and chopsticks to the sink. She then washed it and put it back into the cabinet where she found them. 

"Oyasuminasai," Misao said while yawning.

"Oyasumi," Aoshi replied but she was already gone. Aoshi just returned back eating his half-empty bowl of ramen.

~~the next morning about 0700hrs~~

"Ohaiyo!!" Misao said as she rushed into Sanosuke's room. Sanosuke just cuddled more into the bed when Misao opened the curtain.  

"Come on wake up! Wake up!" Misao called Sano.

Sano just mumbled sleepily "Go away mum… its Sunday… no school."

"I am not your mother!" Misao said angrily. Then she got an idea. Smirking evilly, she went into the toilet and took a basin of water. She poured all of the content onto the happily sleeping Sano. "Wake up!!!!" She shouted as she is pouring. 

Sanosuke jumped up in surprise and started cursing "You mother f**ker!! What is wrong with you?" He non-consciously screamed at her. He was so shocked as the cold contents touched him. 

Then Misao (Who was so angry that Sano cursed at her) used the basin and knocked on Sano's head. "Haven't your mother taught you not to cursed AT A LADY!!!" 

"ITAI!!! Misao you are not a real lady… you are a tomboy" Sanosuke said back.

Misao threw the basin onto his face, causing a nosebleed and screamed "HOW DARE YOU!!! Are you trying to meet death???" She glared at him and trying very hard to hold her temper… Slowly taking in a deep breath, she said "Get up! I will get you a bandage for that." After saying that she left the room. Sano glared at her. Now he is wet, bleeding, and having a bump on his head… great!

Misao closed the door with a thud. Outside Aoshi was wearing a short pants, he wasn't wearing only a black singlet which make him look very sexy. Misao blushed. His build mesmerized her. Soujiro was different; he was a smaller size with little muscle. But Aoshi was hot! She could not deny it even though she was supposed to hate him. 

"What happened? It seems to me like the third world war taking place in there."

That snapped Misao out of her daze, "Oh Sano didn't want to wake up... I just need to use my special technique. Oh yea which reminds me I need to get a bandage for his poor nose after losing so much blood. Ja!" 

Aoshi's eyebrow shot up. _Nosebleed? What is her special technique? A stripping show? _He thought as he walked back into his room. 

A few minutes later Misao came back with the first aid kit and some tissue. Inside the room, Sanosuke was still sitting on the bed with his head up trying to stop his nosebleed. Misao then took the tissue and put it into his bleeding nose. "It's your fault that you didn't wake up just now," Misao said as she tended Sanosuke's nose.

"Hey how could I know, you shouldn't be using the water to wake me up. You could just scream into my ear, my mom always use that to wake me up… Opsss," Sanosuke said unconsciously.

"Ok, then next time I'll use that," Misao said while clapping her hands.

"Please don't use that one, please!!" Sanosuke begged but Misao only hummed and sang her song in return.

"I can't hear youuuu…" Misao said while singing.

"I'm dead," Sano said as he slapped his forehead. 

"Done!! Now come on put on some clothes. I have to go to the studio today," Misao said while pulling at Sanosuke's Roster head-like hair.

"No way!! I'm going back to sleep," Sanosuke said as he covered himself with his blanket while lying back onto his bed. 

"Then who would driving me to the studio?!" Misao said while snatching his blanket away.

"Shinomori will…" Sanosuke mumbled while pulling his blanket back.

"Oh yeah, I forgot that he need to go to the studio too," Misao said while hitting her fist on her palm. She then ran out of the room and to Aoshi's room but suddenly the phone rang so she had to answer the phone.

"Moshi moshi," Misao answered.

*Misao-chan?* a voice said through the line.

"Jiiya?!" 

*Good that you are here!! Tell Aoshi to take the phone!* 

"Oh Ok!" Misao happily said. Then she put the phone handle on the table next to the phone and ran to Aoshi's room. Misao reached in front of his room door in no time. His door was slightly ajar. She was thinking to just enter it but it is very rude so she decided to knock. But the door opened further as her hand touched the door. Feeling curios, she entered the room. _He was not inside the room. Wow, his room is clean and empty, not like some man… Misao shuddered as she remembered Sanosuke's and Soujiro's room._ But it does look lifeless almost. Hey, hey, what's this? _Misao thought as she saw a picture hanged on the wall. It was a picture of a looking thirty something years old woman standing in a middle of a park hugging a mischievous one or two years old kid with an eight years old boy. She presumed that the boy was Aoshi because of his ice blue eyes._

"You do love to enter people's room without permission, don't you?" Aoshi's voice shot out. Misao jumped, as she had not expected him. Quickly she turned around only to find an extremely naked and wet Aoshi -which is not good for her imagination- only covered by a towel. His broad chest… _so many scars she realized. Suddenly he smirked and said, "Have you quite finished? I asked you a question." _

Misao blushed then turned around. "Jiiya is on the line now and he wants to talk to you." Misao said while trying badly to stop her blushing.

Aoshi looked at her before answering, "Tell him to wait for another three minutes; I need to put on some clothes."

"Ah, hai," Misao said while walking out of the door but before she walked away she bowed down and said, "I'm sorry for entering your room without permission." Then she ran away.

Aoshi looked at the door for a while before closing it and started wearing clothes.

Misao was beetroot red when she ran away. She then ran to the phone and took it from the table. "Okina?"

*Misao? Where's Aoshi?*   

"Ahh… he needs to put on some clothes. He just finished showering, I think." 

*Oh, I know you peeked on him!*

"No I didn't!!" Misao exclaimed. 

*Hohoho*

"Jiiya!! Ah, here he comes!" Misao exclaimed happily. She was sick of being accused by Okina.  

Aoshi took the phone from Misao and answered it. Misao just stood beside him looking at him as he and Okina talked. Aoshi then hanged the phone and turned around to face Misao. Misao looked at him with her big emerald eyes, which are full with curiosity. 

"We need to go to Hokkaido now," Aoshi said to her.

"Huh? But how are we going to get there? It will be about nightfall when we reached there!" Misao said.

"Okina had booked tickets for us and the plane leaves exactly two hours later. Pack your clothes up we'll be going in the next ten minutes," Aoshi said while walking back into his room.

"Huh?! Wait a second!! Ten minutes?! Are you crazy?!" Misao cried out but she still managed to run into 'her' room to pack the stuff she used last night.

-----------------

TBC

-----------------

Haha!! I finished it!!

I only received three reviews for the last chapter, I am crying now…*sob* *sob* Well anyway thanks for the reviews.

Please review!! Suggestions, criticisms, flames or whatever is also acceptable! It will be my inspiration for the story! :D

The next time I update is when I received more that five reviews for this chapter.

This is the translation.

Aaa – yes; usually used by males

Hora – here

Arigato – thank you

Emm – yes; often used by females. Hai is more polite than this 

Heki heki – don't worry

Sakabatou – Reversed-blade sword; the one Kenshin used. 

Ramen – Japanese noodle that came from China. 

Itadakimasu – bon appetite; said before a meal 

Oyasuminasai – Good night

Oyasumi – same as Oyasuminasai

Ohaiyo – Good morning

Ja ne 

P/s: - Some of you might say Aoshi is OOC but you might never know what he is thinking right… The thought that Aoshi thought about Misao stripping… is just one sick idea of my sister Shinichi. I have no idea what she is thinking; but I guess I can never figure out what she is thinking in her sick perverted mind right!

Pp/s: - Next chapter is humour (In a very sick way) and a LOT I repeat A LOT of one character's bashing! 

Shibo-chan and also Shinichi (which is busy stuffing tissue paper in her nose… not because of nosebleed silly… she is sick from flu, Haha) 


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Close to you

Author: Shibo-chan (formerly Dori-chan) (and Shinichi – Sometimes only.) 

Rating: PG-13 (rated for some foul language)

Pairings: Soujiro/Misao, Aoshi/Misao, Sano/Megumi, Kaoru/Kenshin and maybe other pairings on the side

Status: Work in progress

Summary: Aoshi, Sanosuke, Kenshin and Soujiro were a new band called Assassins. Now they must encounter with Japan's most popular Divas in turn to be the number one in Japan. But what if they suddenly fall in love with the Divas? AU with lots of OOC

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin© belongs to Watsuki Nobuhiro Sensei, Sony Entertainments, Jump comic etc. I'm just a little girl with no money. So don't sue me.

Note: words in _Italic_ means individuals' thought

-------------

Chapter 04

-------------
    
    ~~23 54 Hrs, 08.12.2003, the Assassins' actual apartment~~

"Oro!" Kenshin said as he turned to the wrong corner, which leads them to their apartment. (Not the one Aoshi, Misao and Sanosuke went to) 

"Nandesuka?" Kaoru asked Kenshin who accidentally took Kaoru to the actual apartment. 

"I brought you to our apartment. I'm sorry; I think there's a corner in front–," Kenshin said as he trying to find a corner to turn back.

"Ahh… Daijobudesu… maybe I could just stay a night there, couldn't I?" Kaoru asked shyly. 

"Oh yeah if you don't mind," Kenshin said as he drove into the driveway. He then parked his Porsche inside the garage. He then stepped out the car and quickly helped Kaoru to open the door. Kaoru blushed as he handed his hand over to her. She then took his hand and walked inside together. (Isn't that sweet!! Kenshin is a real gentleman!!) 

~~00 00 Hrs, inside the house~~

"I'm sorry if the house is dirty, but do suit yourself, I'm going to fix some food for you," Kenshin said before walking away to the kitchen.

"Ahh… Maybe I could to help you," Kaoru said while standing up.

"Oroo! Daijobudesu! I could manage it myself!!" Kenshin assured her.

"But I can help you to cut vegetables or anything. I'm don't like to just sit here while you cook for me. It makes me look like I'm a person who only knows how to eat!!" _Well actually, I wanted you to have a good impression of me. Hehe_

"Demo…" Kenshin said feeling in dilemma.

"Please?!" Kaoru insisted.

"If you insist…" Kenshin said defeated. He then led the happy Kaoru to the kitchen, which extraordinarily was very clean.

"Ano, what would you want to eat, Kaoru?" Kenshin asked her. Kaoru thought for a while before answering that she wanted to eat some Miso ramen. Then Kenshin took out some Miso and ramen out from the refrigerator and told Kaoru to clean the beef and other ingredients. Then Kenshin cooked the noodles while Kaoru cleaned the other ingredients.

The noodles were ready a few minutes later. Then they ate the noodles silently before Kaoru broke the silence.

"Ano, Kenshin," Kaoru said.

"Nandesu de gozaru ka?" Kenshin replied.

Kaoru blushed a little before saying out, "Were you in any relationship before? I mean err— had you ever fall in love with someone?" Kaoru blurted shyly. "I'm sorry I shouldn't had asked about it—" Kaoru said out while bowing her head before being stopped by Kenshin.

"Yes I did. Once, but it was a long time ago… when I was thirteen, there was a new family moved next to our house. That time, I was very happy that I had a new friend so I became very close to my neighbours especially their daughter Yukishiro Tomoe. She was thirteen that time too. We are so close that we didn't want to go back home even it was midnight." Kenshin chuckled before continuing. "Then when we were eighteen we decided that we wanted to move to Tokyo to find some proper job. We shared a house together, which we rented ourselves… our relationship started that time but then when we were twenty, I proposed her but her didn't accept it." Kaoru was dumbfounded when she heard that the woman didn't accept his proposal so she asked, "Why didn't she accept it?" 

He then answered, "I don't really know actually… but that time I thought that she was not prepared for it so I decided to propose again when she is ready. But when I proposed for the second time, she said that she couldn't marry me and ran away. Then one morning her family came and told me that, she had killed herself that night. I was so heartbroken that I started to lock myself up and I had tried to kill myself a few times before but Sano had stopped me before I kill myself. I went into rehab for a few months. Then when I came out, still lost, Sano introduced me to Okina. And thanks to Okina and Sano I became a famous drummer and now we made this band."

"I'm sorry that you have to remember this incident again…" Kaoru said apologetically. 

"Oro!! Daijobu de gozaru yo. Have you finished? I think it is very late already and beauties need their beauty sleep," Kenshin praised her and trying to change the subject while taking his and Kaoru's bowls to the sink. Kaoru only blushed in return.

"Ah… let me help you wash the dishes," Kaoru said while standing up and walked to Kenshin.

"Demo— Oroo!!" Kenshin was trying to tell Kaoru that he didn't need any help when Kaoru suddenly swiftly took the bowls from Kenshin's hand. Kaoru then took the bowls to the sink and washed them, much to Kenshin's protest. Kenshin then sighed before helping her to wash then remaining dishes and wiping the table. After they cleaned the dishes, they decided to sleep.

"Kaoru, you could sleep in my bed," Kenshin said as they entered his room. 

"Then where are you sleeping?" Kaoru asked.

"I could just sleep on the couch," Kenshin said.

"No, you cannot! You should sleep in your room!! It is not fair for you." Kaoru protested.

"But you are a girl and you shouldn't be sleeping in the living room," Kenshin protested too. 

"But… Oh yeah! Ano, Kenshin… the bed is big enough for two of us so how about if we share the bed?" Kaoru blushed as she asked him. Kenshin also blushed when he heard Kaoru's suggestion but he still managed to nod his head. But then suddenly both of them said, "Sleep only!!" simultaneously. They then blushed and scolded themselves in their mind. They then went into the bend and exchanged good nights to each other before falling into a deep slumber.

~~03 25 Hrs, in the apartment~~

Kaoru and Kenshin was soundly sleeping when the door suddenly opened, revealing a slightly drunk Soujiro and Shura. 

"Come on you-" Soujiro said to Shura before pulling her into a deep passionate kiss. 

Shura quickly pushed Soujiro away and exclaimed "Not here! In your room." She turned seductive. Soujiro smiled knowingly. Together they stumbled into his room, quickly stripped off their clothes, with a wide mouth passionate kiss. 

~~An hour later (Wink-wink) ~~

Worn out, sleepy, both of them collapsed on Soujiro's bed without even thought off cleaning the place up nor thought of putting on some clothes. Sighing contently Shura slept on Soujiro shoulder.  (THIS IS THE BEST I COULD DO WITHOUT TURNING IT INTO A RATED R OR NC-17!!!!!) 

~~07 30 Hrs, 09.12.2003, on the way to the Airport~~

"Dammit!" Aoshi cursed while hitting the steering. 

"What's wrong?" Misao asked.

"My passport," Aoshi said while trying to find place for a U-turn. 

"Well you won't really need it," Misao answered.

"Just in case. I am not going to the Airport without a passport," Aoshi said while making a U-turn.

"You're weird… then where is it?" Misao asked while raising an eyebrow.

"In the other apartment," Aoshi said while increasing his speed.

"Wow! Slow down! It's not like the apartment would run away!" Misao said while clutching onto the side of the door.

"But the plane won't wait for us, and the apartment is quite far from here. That's why we need to speed up," Aoshi said while turning left.

"Wow! Just don't kill us!" Misao said while closing her eyes and prayed that she will not die in the trip.

~~07 40 Hrs, in the actual apartment~~

Aoshi and Misao reached the apartment in record time, about ten minutes, which is about ten minutes faster than usual. Misao was really glad that they reached there without any harm, barely.

Aoshi opened the door and entered the house followed by a still shaken Misao. Aoshi then walked into his room leaving Misao alone in the living room. Because of her curious nature, Misao decided to wander around while waiting for Aoshi to come out. She then walked to a hallway that Aoshi had gone into moments earlier, which connects Soujiro's, Sanosuke, Aoshi and lastly Kenshin room. Misao saw Soujiro's room and decided to check out her boyfriend. Then what she saw was not what she expected as she saw a naked Soujiro with an equally naked woman she did not know. The other woman's breast was showing and it confirmed her suspicion. Misao was so shocked as never in her world would she had imagined that Soujiro would do such a thing to her. Slowly as in cue tears started to flow, the ache in her heart was almost unbearable. She turned away to run but as she is blinded with tears she did not see the vase that she and Soujiro bought during their first year anniversary and she accidentally knocked it over causing a loud crash. That woke Soujiro up. Soujiro jumped out of the bed as he saw a very familiar end of a braid. He quickly took the nearest apparel, which happened to be a lacy female pantie. (Imagine Soujiro wearing a woman's panties HAHA!) Then he ran out the door and chased after Misao. He was able to grasp Misao's hand before she ran out the door. 

"Hanaste!! Konoyaro!!" Misao shouted while slapping him on his cheek. "How could you do this to me?" She screamed at Soujiro. Without any warning, she took Soujiro by the shoulder, kneeled him on his groin (Ouch!), and shouted, "We're over!!" then she ran out the door. 

"NO!! Damnit!! Ouch!! Wait!! Misao!! You B**th! Ouch!" Soujiro said while trying to stop the pain (you know where). 

Aoshi who was surprised by the loud crashing noises went out and saw a very disturbing scene- A Soujiro in a lacy woman panties and a crying and furious Misao running out the door. Something snapped inside him and he actually felt anger towards Soujiro, usually he is just the silent observer. He slowly and almost calmly on the outside but on the inside he is seething with anger, walked up to Soujiro who was still in pain and also without any warning to Soujiro punched him with all his strength on Soujiro's eye when he turned around (Much to Soujiro horror) . Aoshi then stormed out the door and closed it with a force, which shook the whole apartment. 

Soujiro fell on the floor with a loud thud and a black eye. He is too in pain to be able to say something. Shura was just walking out of the door in very indecent clothes, which was only Soujiro's T-shirt and nothing underneath it. She then saw Soujiro lying on the floor with a black eye. "Soujiro-anata, daijobudesuka?! Soujiro-anata!!" She said while running to him and helped him up.

Both Kaoru and Kenshin were awaken by the loud crash and also some screaming. Kenshin wore his T-shirt and went out followed by Kaoru who had her hair brushed up into her usual ponytail before coming out. Kenshin went out of his room and saw everything from Misao slapping Soujiro until Aoshi punched Soujiro. He was still confused of what is happening there until he saw Shura walking out of Soujiro's room right in front of him. Glints of gold could be seen in his eyes. He then gradually walked up to the couple. 

Soujiro when he saw Kenshin started to realise that he is in a very deep trouble; he started to shake his head in terror almost begging for him not to beat him. His eyes show all the terror, if Soujiro was not hurt, he could have defended himself but now he could not move because of the unbearable pain in his crotch. 

"Oh yeah?" Kenshin said, understanding his frighten face expression before he punched Soujiro's other eyes. (Another black eye for Sou-kun) Behind Kenshin was Kaoru, A very, very pissed Kaoru. She then said, "You A**hole!! How dare you cheat Misao-chan?!" and punched him on his nose, making Soujiro nosebleed. Shura was too shocked after she saw Kenshin and Kaoru punched Soujiro. Kaoru then turned to the still stunned Shura and said, "You B**ch!!" and slapped her before taking Kenshin's hand and left the apartment. 

Soujiro now had a pair of Panda eyes and a nosebleed. He was now bleeding, badly injured and his pride will be too if they told the media about this.  

~~08 01 Hrs, outside the apartment~~

Misao entered Aoshi's car as she saw Aoshi coming out of the building. Misao was shattered after that but she managed to stop crying because she did not want to look weak in front of Aoshi. Aoshi without any word (because he is still angry) started the engine and left the place.  

At the same time, Kaoru ran to the parking lot hoping to see Misao anywhere but only saw a black Lamborghini leaving the compound.

"She will be fine… I'm sure Aoshi would handle her," Kenshin said reassuring Kaoru. "Ikoze…" Kenshin said again while leading Kaoru to his car. Then they sat in the car for a few minutes before Kaoru said, "Wait, we haven't brushed our teeth yet…"

---------------

TBC

---------------

Hahaha!! Poor Sou-kun!! No offences to Sou-kun's fan. Well actually, I did not hate him or what but I just want to add in some humour into it so… Gomenasai!!

The next chapter might have a little of A/M romance. Not sure. 

This is the translation.

Oro – Kenshin's way of showing he's surprised, confused, hurt or just plain clueless

Nandesuka – what is it? Or what happened?

Daijobudesu – I am all right

Demo – but

Miso – fermented bean paste (very yucky!!)

Ano – an interjection; well, um…   
Nandesu de gozaru ka – Kenshin's version of Nandesuka

Daijobu de gozaru yo – Kenshin's version of Daijobudesu

Hanaste – let go

Konoyaro – you bastard

-Anata – a sort of endearment that women use to address their husbands/boyfriends; you, husband or beloved.

Ikoze – let's go

Would anyone help me to find Japanese songs' lyrics? I need them for the story. As long as the songs fit both the band and the girls. Or on the other hand, you could just write one!! I receive both English and Romanji lyrics!! Domo arigato!! J

Ja ne!! Please review!! And Merry X'mas!!

Shibo-chan and the ecchi Shinichi. (HAHA)


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Close to you

Author: Shibo-chan (formerly Dori-chan) (and Shinichi – Sometimes only.) 

Rating: PG-13 (rated for some foul language)

Pairings: Soujiro/Misao, Aoshi/Misao, Sano/Megumi, Kaoru/Kenshin and maybe other pairings on the side

Status: Work in progress

Summary: Aoshi, Sanosuke, Kenshin and Soujiro were a new band called Assassins. Now they must encounter with Japan's most popular Divas in turn to be the number one in Japan. But what if they suddenly fall in love with the Divas? AU with lots of OOC

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin© belongs to Watsuki Nobuhiro Sensei, Sony Entertainments, Jump comic etc. I'm just a little girl with no money. So do not sue me. The song Eyes on Me from Faye Wong is not mine… nor is Laura Pausini song's You are. 

Thank You Rini/Smiley for introducing me to that song. *hugs*

Note: words in _Italic_ means individuals' thought

-------------

Chapter 05

-------------

~~08 55 Hrs, inside Tokyo international airport~~

Aoshi and Misao were now inside the private lounge waiting for the plane to depart. There was nobody else inside the room except for the two of them. Both of them were quiet ever since that happened. 

*All the passenger of JA 1254 to Hokkaido please come aboard* A friendly voice boomed out through the loudspeaker. Both Aoshi and Misao stood up and walked to the gate. They then gave the tickets that Okina had booked for them. They then walked to the first-class area and sat down on their own specific seats. 

Misao and Aoshi only sat quietly on their seats until the plane took off. Aoshi was drinking tea and reading newspaper all the way, while Misao just look out the window.

"Are you Ok?" Aoshi asked her worried as he saw her unmoving since the plane took off but realized that she had fallen asleep. He then asked a flight attendant for a blanket. The steward came back with a blanket and a pillow. Saying a hurried thanks, he took the blanket and pillow and tried to make Misao sleep as comfortable as possible. His heart felt pained when he saw her trying to keep her feelings in a bottle and trying to look strong in front of him, he is an ice block but he knew that bottling your anger or sadness is bad, that what happened to him, and he does not want Misao to go through that. He wished that Misao would cry or scream at him or even punch him, throw a tantrum or something, but not like this. It is not healthy. 

A sudden shock froze him, what is he doing? Caring for a girl like her, the last time he cared about someone, he in a way had destroyed their future. He will never care for another person ever; they will get hurt. 

"Sir, can you please fasten the seatbelt, please. The plane will land in 10min later." A flight attendant went to inform Aoshi. 

"Oh… thank you." Aoshi replied. He fastened his seat belt and continued to try to wake up Misao who almost curled up into a ball sleeping as in pain.

His heart ached at this sight. _God what am I thinking? Why am I feeling like this? It never happened before. Damn Soujiro for hurting Misao. _He thought. "Misao, Misao wake up, we are going to land in a couple of minutes." Aoshi gently trying to wake Misao up, but all she did was…

"Hmmm, ummm, I do not want to wake up." Misao said unconsciously. 

"Wake up!" Aoshi said losing his temper a bit. He was never a patient person with girls especially. 

That woke Misao up with a jump; her eyes were bloodshot. Aoshi's heart almost softened at that sight. "Oh Shinomori-san, gomen for being a trouble." Misao said.

_SAN??? She never calls me that. In addition, she apologized!! She never apologizes, she throw tantrums and insults people, but she do not apologize, and man, something is very wrong here…_ Aoshi thought frantically. He was not used to the new Misao. Not only had that she not spoken a single word, she had not moved. Now that is a very big trouble because she is hyperactive child. _I have to get back the old Misao. This Misao is freaking me out. For Aoshi although he is a man of few words but he is a man of many thoughts. "Err it is ok…" He said hesitantly. _

Misao gave a smile but it does not reached her eyes. Again, Aoshi felt sorry for this girl and anger for Soujiro._ Man will he love to pummel Soujiro when he sees him.  _

*We will be arriving at the International Airport of Sapporo in matter of a few minutes. Please sit back and have a nice day ahead of you and we hope that we will be able to serve you again in near future*the voice of the head of flight attendant boomed out. 

Misao and Aoshi never said a word, even as the plane landed nor even as they are trying to get their baggage. Only after Aoshi went to rent a car for his trip here and they was inside the black Lamborghini, the same model that Aoshi had in Tokyo. "You really like this type of car. Don't you?" Misao asked Aoshi. 

"Oh... yea I really like this model of car. So umm where are we going? Do you want to go back to Okina or do you want to go somewhere else?"

"I do not want to meet Jiiya yet. I want to go somewhere. Can you just drive?" said Misao lifelessly. 

Aoshi nodded and started the engine, he knew where to go. The trip was very silent, to ease the tension Aoshi switch on the radio. That time the song currently playing was Faye Wong's Eyes on Me. 

Whenever sang my songs  
On the stage, on my own  
Whenever said my words  
Wishing they would be heard

  
I saw you smiling at me  
Was it real or just my fantasy  
You'd always be there in the corner  
Of this tiny little bar

My last night here for you  
Same old songs, just once more  
My last night here with you?  
Maybe yes, maybe no  
I kind of liked it your way  
How you shyly placed your eyes on me

Oh, did you ever know?  
That I had mine on you

Darling, so there you are  
With that look on your face  
As if you're never hurt  
As if you're never down  
Shall I be the one for you  
Who pinches you softly but sure  
If frown is shown then  
I will know that you are no dreamer

"You know this song is the reason why I and Soujiro met." Misao suddenly said. Aoshi looked at her in shock. _Oh__ Shit. He thought. _

"I was enjoying myself in a bar, you see I was just 16 that time, and then I have this sudden will to sing, so I went up to the Karaoke place and I chose this song." Misao said. "He was there too, he came to me and we spent the whole night just talking. After that we got together until yesterday…" She laughed, "How silly of me… to think that Soujiro will stay faithful to me. I should have known when he asked me to sleep with him, and I refused saying that I want to wait until marriage. That time I should have known that he need sex not a relationship, but I was stupid very stupid to have believe that he loved me. How stupid of me!" Misao started to hit her self and muttering repeatedly how stupid she is. Aoshi panicked and quickly stopped the car. He tried to hold onto Misao's hand and trying to make her stop. Then he hugged her, and her final wall broke down, tear started to flow. Misao was crying hard. Sobbing she hold onto Aoshi. 

So let me come to you  
Close as I wanted to be  
Close enough for me  
To feel your heart beating fast  
And stay there as I whisper

How I loved your peaceful eyes on me  
did you ever know  
That I had mine on you

Darling, so share with me  
Your love if you have enough  
Your tears if you're holding back  
Or pain if that's what it is  
How can I let you know  
I'm more than the dress and the voice  
Just reach me out then  
You will know that you're not dreaming

Darling, so there you are  
With that look on your face  
As if you're never hurt  
As if you're never down  
Shall I be the one for you  
Who pinches you softly but sure  
If frown is shown then  
I will know that you are no dreamer

Aoshi embraced Misao, then with his hand, he tried to soothe down Misao. They hold onto each other the whole night, and even until Misao's sobbing turned into hiccups

and slowing she is just there in side the embrace of Aoshi. Aoshi fell asleep and for the first time no more nightmares. Only until Misao said " Thank you for holding me, thank you for being there for me." did Aoshi released her. Both of them blushed. Misao looked out the car and saw the most magnificent view she had ever seen- a lake surrounded by masses of tree and all the greenery and the calm feeling of the lake. It took her breath away. The only form of light is the moon and the way it just made everything more magical and more enchanting and calm. Aoshi smiled looking at Misao, he knew this place a long time ago, his best friend showed him and the first time he had seen this place it had the same effect on him as on Misao now. Misao got out of the car and started to walk towards the lake, Aoshi followed her. Together they sat by the lakeside enjoying the scenery. 

"It is much better during sun rise." Aoshi told Misao. Slowly the place gotten brighter and a small portion of the sun starting to rise. They enjoyed the sunrise without any words spoken. 

When the sun is fully in the sky, Aoshi said to Misao, "Hungry?" 

Misao smiled and this time it reached her eyes. "Run you to the car, last one there is a crab." She giggled and started running. Aoshi quickly jumped on his feet and started running too. 

~~~~~

Aoshi took Misao to a famous restaurant and Misao ordered almost everything in the menu. Aoshi's eyes bulged out. _Do I have enough money? Oh yeah I have my visa card. Can she finish all that food? Hard to tell she is so small. Aoshi thought. He told Misao that the meal was on him, she is taking it seriously. _Am I guilty for embracing her and trying to make her feel happy? Oh, well I hope after this she will be much happier. OH Kami-sama Help me… __

"Oi, Misao, could you finish all the food?" Aoshi said as he saw the waiter come bringing their orders. 

"Of course!! Itadakimasu!!" she started stuffing food into her mouth non-stop. Aoshi just stared at her eye-wide. _Mental note NEVER treat Misao when she is suffering from   heartbreak. Scary. _

"Misao, Slow down… you're going to choke yourself," Aoshi said worried at Misao.

"So? At least I didn't die hungry," Misao said while grabbing a drumstick.

Aoshi sweat dropped at her answer.

~~~~~

"Come on, Okina will be worried. We said that we will come as soon as possible but look at us, we have already spent a day in Hokkaido and we are still not in the studio." Aoshi said to Misao as they finished eating. 

"But I am tired." Misao complained. "All that food is making me sleepy."

_Oh boy!!!_ "Alright I will call Okina that jet lag is getting to us." Aoshi said while getting his Samsung SGH-E700A out and dialed Okina's number. 

"Hello… Okina? Yes, this is Aoshi. Hey…" His voice started to disappear as he stood up and went outside the restaurant. 

Misao stared at his back, until he went through the door. She then leaned both her elbows on the table and rested her chin on her palm. _What is it that I am feeling right now? She stared into the air, lost in her thoughts._

"Hey, Okina said we can spend the night at his mansion, there is a small studio there so we can also work there." Aoshi said as he returned to the restaurant. 

Misao jolted out from her little world when she heard his voice. "YATTA!! Let's go then!!" She said and stood up. Aoshi stared at her in confusion. _I do not understand woman. No, I do not understand Makimachi Misao. _

Aoshi drove them to the mansion in silence. Reaching the mansion, they were ushered into the house by Okina's maids Okon and Omasu. Misao told them that she is very tired. So Omasu took Misao to her room while Okon took Aoshi to his room. Both Aoshi and Misao were acting like strangers, as if a 6-foot wall was between them. _What happened? Both Okon and Omasu wondered. _

~~~~~

Evening glided through the trees and the edges of clouds, misting over even more as she watched. Resolutely blinking away her tears. _Stupid girl, why am I crying for? For Soujiro or what? Misao stood by her window looking at the full moon and the stars. Her tears fell again as she remembered Soujiro. She then forcefully rubbed away her tears and walked back to her bed. She then dropped herself on the bed on her belly and stayed in that position for a while before turning back on her back._

For some time she had laid on her bed staring into the semi darkness, accompanied by her Discman. Not even the softly playing song from her Discman helped her relax.

_I finally realized that I had a crush with him, but is it a crush? Why does it feel so different with Soujiro? With him, it felt right. When he held me that night beside the lake, it was so magical. He held me all night through the morning, I was crying but then when he held me and said all the comforting words his ice-cold head could think of, I am happy again. I do not think that he loved or even liked me because all I bring is trouble and his time. _

_I am so confused, how can I fell in love with another man when I just broke up with another man. Can a person fall in and out so fast? Or is this a rebound relationship? Should I cool down or should I tell him? But I am not sure with my own feeling. His body holding me, and I felt safe, safer than I have ever felt in my life, content with my life, made me forget all the bad things that had happened days earlier. _

Then restlessly, she swung out of her bed and walked to the window. She then leaned against the sill and looked out the window. _I can't spend another day with Aoshi. I'm so confused!! How could I even love someone when I had just broke up with another?! _Misao then walked out her room and wandered around the mansion. She had been to the mansion a few times before with her parent but she still didn't know that there was a studio. She walked aimlessly until she found big door that she thought was the studio. She then opened the door but the only thing she saw inside the room was a piano. She then entered the room and started wandering around the room.

Misao then sat down on the piano; she was all alone in the room. She placed her hands on the piano. Without any conscious thought, they played a tune. Moreover, she started singing as if like she has known that song so well. 

You took my hand when I was lost  
Embraced me with your love  
In your arms is where I belong  
  
  
  


You are my shelter  
My tears and laughter  
The sunlight and the wind  
You are my angel  
You are the joy that love can bring

At that she stopped, she got an idea of writing a song about how her feelings to Aoshi. _I had better start now, but I am so tired..._ Misao thought as she fell into deep slumber.

~~~~~

Aoshi was walking around the house when he heard a beautiful voice from the music room. He then walked to the room and tried to opened the door to see who was playing the piano in the middle of the night when the song stopped. He then walked away as he thought that the person would not play the piano again but something in the corner of his heart insisted him to go inside. Hesitantly, he walked into the room and found Misao sleeping on the piano. His heart warmed a little as he saw the vulnerable look on her face. He then took off the trench coat he was wearing and draped it over Misao's petite body. Then silently he left the room and started walking to the Dojo behind the mansion.

-----------

TBC

-----------

Author's note:-

Okay! I know nothing about places in Japan or about Hokkaido. I tried to search the internet for a very detail map of Hokkaido… but unfortunately, I found nothing. So… for those people reading this fic who been to or lived in Hokkaido and knows every single detail about Japan, I am very sorry for my fic is just bad in geographical knowledge. Thank you! 

Yatta – pleased expression similar to "all right" or "way to go"

silver-kitsune 

Thank you!! Here is the next one Hope you like it. 

dynast

I know… I had tried hundreds of time but I kept getting this format.. I wonder what is wrong.

purpo kitee katx 

Thank you for submitting your song. Just wandering, who is the singer?

kik-ting

YEAP!!!! He knows, he is just too in the air (Because of Kaoru) to concentrate on what Sano is talking about. 

Kimiko5

Wow you are living in Japan?? Which part? Cool… well Shinichi doesn't know how to speak Japanese… she has this problem which pronouncing the Romanji. 

But Shibo… she can speaks Japanese better than Shinichi. 

Thank you for your reviews!!! (Seems like nobody liked this story… *Sob* *Sob*) 

IMPORTANT!!! Please help me!!! I need help at finding nice J-pop songs for the story!! Please if anyone who knows any good songs please tell me!! Onegai shimasu!!

And what eye color did Megumi got? 

I think (I think!!) Megumi will be appearing again in next chapter and maybe some unexpected characters. (Hehe, try to guess…)  

Ja!! Please review!! 

Shinichi and Shibo-chan


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Close to you

Author: Shiho-chan (formerly Dori-chan)

Rating: PG-13 (rated for some foul language)

Pairings: Aoshi/Misao, Sano/Megumi, Kaoru/Kenshin and maybe other pairings on the side

Status: Work in progress

Summary: Aoshi, Sanosuke and Kenshin were a new band called Assassins. Now they must encounter with Japan's most popular Divas in turn to be the number one in Japan. But what if they suddenly fall in love with the Divas? AU with lots of OOC

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin belongs to Watsuki Nobuhiro Sensei, Sony Entertainments, Shonen Jump comic etc. I'm just a little girl with no money. So no suing.

Note: words in _Italic_ means individuals' thought

-------------

Chapter 06

-------------

Next morning

"Misao-chan! Misao-chan! Wake up!" Misao subconsciously heard Okon's voice. Misao mumbled a few incoherent words in reply.

"MISAO-CHAN!" Okon shouted while shaking her shoulder quite roughly.

"WHAT! Can't you see this pretty lady is trying to get some beauty sleep!" Misao snapped back at Okon.

"Whatever Misao… Okina wants you in the studio in 3 hours. Or else you'll not get your annual holiday next year, he said," Okon repeated Okina's strict order to Misao. Misao's eyes bulged out in surprise.

"MY HOLIDAY! HOW DARE HE!" Misao jumped out of the piano seat and run to the nearest bathroom to clean up.

"AHH! MISAO! YOU DROOLED ON THE PIANO COVER!" She winced when she heard Okon's horrified scream.

Roughly 1 hour later

"Oh yeah, where is that Shinamori?" Misao asked Omasu, who was cleaning her room, while Misao packed her stuff.

"Aoshi-san is in the studio I think, restringing his bass," Omasu replied. "Here's your guitar, Misao." She handed over the guitar, when she saw the girl fumbling around looking for something.

"Sankyu! You know me the best! And now I'll go find Shinamori and we can go and meet Jiiya," Misao said while standing up to give Omasu a hug before leaving the room.

The studio was dark, as the shades were pulled over the windows to block the beautifully shining sun. Misao looked around for the familiar figure before walking in to open the shades.

"Don't…" A voice scared her wits out when she was reaching out to pull the shades. "It's too bright…" She recognised the voice as Aoshi's, but she still can't find the person.

"Shinamori… Don't scare me… where the hell are you?" Misao looked around cautiously. A hand suddenly reached out and took a hold of her hand on the shade. "Don't open the shades… the sun hurts my eyes…" Aoshi suddenly whispered into Misao's ear.

Misao's eyes bulged out and she scrambled to get away from the warm body. She was blushing red when she saw Aoshi in his half naked glory in front of her. Aoshi was only wearing his black leather pants and a big fluffy towel was hanging on his left shoulder. His hair was still wet from the shower he just took and he smells like the shampoo in the bathroom. In his left hand was his beloved ESP bass guitar.

"S-T-O-P S-C-A-R-I-N-G M-E" Misao emphasised each letter with a hiss, as she tries to get her blushing under control.

"Gomen… I really didn't mean to scare you this time, but you were trying to open the shades, so I… umm… kind of panicked. Gomen," Aoshi said while looking at Misao.

"Uh… ok…" Misao struggled with the urge to slap her reddened cheeks to stop blushing, and the way Aoshi was looking at her is not exactly helping. "So… Jiya wants us to be in the studio in around 2 hours. Just want to tell you that," Misao kept enough composure to say a complete sentence without stuttering. _Guess all those interviews helps, _Misao thought.

"Aa… I know, I am the one who spoke to him this morning. So you're ready?" Aoshi asked her, still looking at her.

Misao mentally slapped and reprimanded herself before replying "yes" to Aoshi.

"I'll get my shirt and bag and we can go," Aoshi said while walking out of the room. Misao slumped down on the nearby chair once Aoshi was out of sight. Her blushing came back as she remembered Aoshi's amazingly toned body. _Makimachi__ you better stop blushing now or else… ARGH! DARN YOU AOSHI! Wait… did I just called him Aoshi… Gosh… _Misao would have pulled her hair out of her scalp if Aoshi didn't appear.

"Misao? I'm ready. We can go once you're ready," Aoshi said from the door. He was wearing a blank black T-shirt with a sling bag hanging on his right shoulder while his bass guitar case was hanging on his other shoulder.

"Sure! Let's go!" Misao said while picking up her things on the floor, as they had been dropped when Aoshi 'accidentally' scared her that morning.

The car journey didn't stayed silent for a long time, as Misao started asking Aoshi about himself.

"So you play bass?" was her first question. Aoshi nodded in reply. "How long have you been playing it? Can you teach me how to play it? I never really touched a bass before. How 'bout guitar? Can you play it?" Misao's questions flowed out without stopping. She was practically jumping on her seat now.

"Slow down Misao," Aoshi said in the middle of Misao's tirade. Misao stopped immediately. "To answer your questions, I have been playing bass since high school and yes I can teach you, if you're talented of course," Aoshi smirked and looked at Misao briefly before looking back on the road. From what he saw, Misao was pouting and crossing her arms across her chest. "And guitar… I can play it. But I don't really like it. I only use it when I'm composing songs for the band," he continued.

"COOL! You compose songs! UWA! The only person I know who composes is Saitou, but of course I never use his works. Megumi said they are not suited for me and bla bla bla," Misao continued her tirade, less than a few minutes after Aoshi told her to stop. But this time he didn't stop her.

Misao ranted the whole journey, which lasted about 20 minutes, and Aoshi didn't once tried to silence her, only interjecting a few times to answer her curious questioning and to let Misao catch her breath. _She sure can hold her breath… _Aoshi fought the urge to grin and shake his head.

The studio is bustling with the studio crews doing their jobs. Misao and Aoshi were led immediately to Studio 101, where Okina is waiting for them. A pair of hands encircled Misao once she passed through the door.

"MY LOVELY MISAO! I MISSED YOU!" Misao was gasping for breath as Okina gave her his crushing bear-hug. All the others in the room were practically sweat dropping and Aoshi was just glad he wasn't Okina's target.

"I'm dying… JIYA!" Okina abruptly let her go. Misao sucked in the much needed air into her depleted lungs.

"HAHAHA! I just missed my Misao too much," Okina said while stroking his beard, an attempt of apologetic smile on his lips.

"Missed me my ass… You just want to kill me… stupid jiji" Misao muttered under her breath, but clearly everyone heard it as most of the people snickered.

"I'll pretend I didn't heard that," A sweet smile on his face, a smile which means 'you're so in trouble if you repeat that'. Everyone ignored him, of course. Everyone knows he wouldn't hurt her, maybe with exception of Aoshi.

"Ok… So what's the agenda today?" Misao asked while throwing her guitar and bag of whatever-thing-she-brought next to the worn-out couch. Aoshi did the same, but with much more care for his priceless guitar.

Tae, the manageress of the studio, took out her trusty notepad and read out the schedule planned.

"Since both of you are here, we're planning to write the song today. We need at least 9 songs so both of you have to work hard ne?" Misao replied with a smile, when Tae looked at her hopefully. Tae knew that Misao never liked writing anything under pressure, writer's block she said. "You two can use the office next to this studio ok? No problem?"

Misao flashed an 'ok' sign while Aoshi nodded his head. Then everyone started doing the works again.

2 hours had passed, and Misao haven't even penned down a line of music notes. She stared at the blank piece of paper. Still nothing came to her mind. _I need caffeine._ Misao stood up, putting the guitar she was using on the guitar stand next to her.

Misao looked over to Aoshi, who was totally focused on his guitar. Unlike hers, his paper was full with notes, scrawled on like he doesn't have time to write properly. He sat hunched on his stool; his hair fell across his eyes in an alluring way. Misao blushed. _Oh God… I wasn't thinking about that. Misao Makimachi didn't just thought Shinomori Aoshi is hot. _She really wanted to slap herself across her face just to make that thought dissipate. She shut her eyes instead.

"I'm going to get some coke," She announced, walking towards the door, looking back at Aoshi in case he wants her to buy anything for him. Aoshi didn't reply. It was either he didn't heard her or he is just ignoring her. But just as she was stepping out of the room, he said, "green tea".

Misao was happy. She didn't like it when someone didn't reply when spoken to. She replied with an energetic "okay!" before skipping to the nearest vending machine.

Aoshi almost jumped when something cold was pressed onto his left cheek. He turned towards his left. Misao was bending down to look at him, holding a tin of coke in one hand and a tin of green tea on her other hand. The thing was apparently his tin of green tea. His eyes widened. Her wide collar showed parts of her chest to him, and she was totally oblivious of it. Aoshi stared some more at the stunning view displayed before him, before reaching for his tea, eyes still not leaving the view. Misao actually have some breast under those baggy clothes, he noted. Misao stood up, ending the show he was starting to enjoy.

"Ne ne… can you show me what you composed?" Misao asked, bending down to look at the piece of paper. Papers actually, she realized. It seems like Aoshi has done some good job on composing the songs, unlike her.

"Sure…" Aoshi answered, now looking at her ass, which was placed right next to his body. Aoshi averted his eyes to the table in front of him. Misao was looking down at his accomplishment and she was humming out some of the notes, the one which he was still unsatisfied with. Part of it was out of tune and Aoshi can't fix it.

"Maybe you should make these another tone higher," Aoshi snapped out of his thoughts. Misao was pointing at some tunes. He looked down at the note again, making out the new melody in his head. It was perfect.

"Thanks, that helped a lot," He said, staring straight into her eyes. Misao blushed at the praise. Aoshi somehow liked her reaction.

"Ahahaha, it's nothing…" Her blush faded into a light pink hue, making her breathtaking. Aoshi couldn't resist kissing her. So he did.

-------------

TBC

-------------

Oh my god! How evil am I! grinning

Yes, I have finally updated this fic after God knows how long. It's short (I know) but at least I updated right? I'm going to finish this thing, so don't be worried.

It's going to be short, from now on. I just need to make their relation bloom (that wouldn't take long wink wink).

This story will be revised and edited. I am going to make this longer, I think…

I'm going to discontinue Misunderstanding. I'm very sorry… I just can't continue it. And there's a lot of similar fics out there, so read those instead, they are much better than mine anyway. That fic will be removed sometime later.


End file.
